Inquisition
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Sequel to Meeting the Beckers.  Takes place after Series 5, dealing with the aftermath.  The ARC is invaded by a committee charged with finding out secrets and reporting to Parliament.  Becker is upset when one of them falls for his brother, Lionel.
1. Chapter 1

Inquisition

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Series 5

Description: Centers around a team of committee members sent to investigate the ARC. Becker's very upset when one them falls for his brother, Lionel.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Primeval, but Lionel, Ashley and this version of the Becker parents are mine.

Author's Note: Sequel to Meeting the Beckers. Set after Series 5, dealing with the aftermath. Becker and Jess are a couple and feature prominently in this story. This is a behemoth: huge, at over 6000 words and not yet complete!

Inquisition, Chapter One, (1153 words)

Lionel Becker stood off from the rest of the party. His mum played hostess, offering food and wine, and introducing people. His father told of his military exploits. His brothers chatted and flirted with their girlfriends.

"Not having fun, Li?" asked Ashley, his younger brother.

"I'm fine," he said.

"You're standing here all alone, not flirting with pretty girls. You're acting like Hil."

"I heard that," said Becker.

"He meant like you used to be, dear, not since you've met Jess."

"Mum!" cried Becker.

Beside him, a young, pretty brunette giggled. She was small and thin, but dressed brighter than anyone in the room. She wore a dazzling tangerine dress, longer than usual for her, hitting just above the knees. She had paired the dress with gold open-toe high heels and a simple gold headband.

Everyone agreed that she was simply stunning, although the men tended to whisper or let their wives do the complimenting. Her boyfriend was, after all, formidable.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," continued Mrs. Becker, "but you've always been a bit of a clam."

"Maybe I should leave," said Becker, "that way you can say really harsh things."

"Don't be so melodramatic, Captain," said his father, "and you'll do nothing of the kind."

"Don't worry, General. I'll make him stay and behave."

"Thank you, Jess."

"Don't mention it, sir," she said, smiling brightly.

"You're such a kiss up," said Becker.

"I thought you loved that about me," she said, teasingly.

"I do," he said, smirking, and pulling her close. He kissed her cheek, ending up nibbling on her ear.

"Ew," said Lionel, "that's why I was standing in the corner."

"Sulking you mean," said Ashley. "Admit it, you're bummed 'cause even Hil has a girl."

"What do you mean, "even Hil?' asked Becker.

Jess giggled.

"I've had lots of girls."

"You have?" Jess asked.

"Not that many. Not really," he said, trying to downplay his past. Becker knew Jess could be formidable as well.

"Face it, Becker," said Matt, "you're not exactly a people person."

"Yeah, you'd rather shoot first," said Connor.

"Runs in the family," said the General proudly.

"It does not. Stop telling people that," said Mrs. Becker.

The team laughed.

"Thank you again, General, Mrs. Becker for inviting us to your little soiree this evening."

"Our pleasure, Mr. Lester. We're delighted to meet Hilary's employer and co-workers."

"Excuse me, Mrs. Becker. Did you call him, Hilary?" asked Abby, as Connor and Matt tried to stifle laughs.

"It's a family name," said his father.

"It's...lovely," said Abby, smirking.

"Thanks a lot mum," said Becker.

"Sorry, dear. I forgot."

"I think it is a lovely name," said Emily, "and not feminine in the least."

"Thank you, Emily," said Becker.

Matt and Connor broke down in hysterics.

"I find you extremely manly," whispered Jess.

Becker looked at her and smirked. He said, "that's all that matters," and pulled her into a breathtaking kiss.

Lionel shook his head at the make out session, and eyed Ashley with his stunning girlfriend, Marilyn. "How did this happen?" he asked.

"What?" asked Ashley.

"That I'm the Becker with no girlfriend. You're brash and silly, Hil's the opposite, so I'm the one who should be happily settled."

"You know, Li, you're right," said Ashley. "Don't ya think Hil?"

Becker finally released Jess. "What?" he asked, breathless, as Jess happily set her head against his chest.

"I'm going back to the corner," mumbled Lionel.

"No you aren't," said his father. "There are people I want you to meet. While I agree with my lovely wife that it is a pleasure to meet Hil's associates, the purpose of this party is to meet and mingle with important, influential people."

"As any proper party should," said Lester.

"Come, James," said the General, "let's show them how to hobnob."

"Pay attention you lot," said Lester to the ARC members. "I can't be expected to be the ARC's champion forever, you know."

"He's the ARC's champion?" whispered Connor after Lester and General Becker left.

"Apparently," said Matt.

"Are you paying attention, Hil?" asked Ashley.

"Definitely," said Becker, playing with Jess' hair.

"I meant to Dad."

"Mm-hm."

"Hil's gone," said Ashley to Lionel.

"I can see that," said the middle child. "Who is Dad talking to anyway?"

"Don't know."

"She's gorgeous," said Lionel.

"She's taken," said Becker.

"Not Jess," said Lionel.

"You don't think I'm gorgeous, Lionel?" asked Jess.

"I reserve the right not to answer because I'm afraid of my big brother," said Lionel.

Jess smiled, but Becker had not heard, he was too intent on kissing Jess' neck.

"Go say hello," said Marilyn.

She was an older lady, refined and classic. She had auburn hair that was just beginning to turn silver, and a warm, kind personality. She was about as opposite to Ashley as possible, and yet, they made a happy couple.

"I think I will," said Lionel, "but mostly to get away from Hil. He's embarrassing me."

Jess giggled. "I'm enjoying it," she said.

Becker looked up long enough to laugh. "I'm trying to get us thrown out of the party," he said.

"So that's your scheme," said Jess.

"Hmm, I can't help it. You're just too enticing."

Suddenly his mother broke between the two of them. "Here dears, have some cold drinks and cool down. You, especially, Hilary."

She thrust the cups at the pair, and left. Jess and Becker broke into laughter.

"I don't think I can handle a love-sick Becker," said Matt.

"I know, it's gross," said Connor.

"On the contrary, it is quite heart-warming," said Emily.

Abby simply smiled. "That woman looks familiar," she said, "the one Lionel and your father are talking to, Becker. Where have I seen her?"

"At the ARC," said Becker. "She's one of the new committee members."

The ARC members all groaned.

"One of the watchdogs," said Connor, "intrusive, snobbish, and up to something."

The others all nodded.

"Is she a friend of your family?" asked Matt.

Becker shook his head.

"Then she's taking her job seriously," said Matt, "and watching us overtime."

"I don't like it," said Becker. "That's why I acted distracted when my father and Lester wanted us to mingle."

"And here I thought it was my irresistible charm," said Jess.

Becker smiled. "Don't get me wrong, Jess. I wanted to keep my distance so I could watch her, but," and he smirked, "I was totally enjoying my undercover position. Totally, in fact, I think I'll bring you along on all my stakeouts."

Jess laughed.

"So you think she came tonight because Becker works for the ARC?" asked Abby.

"If not, it's a very big coincidence," said Becker.

"I agree," said Matt. "Let's keep an eye on her."

"Perhaps we should solicit Becker's brother to help. He seems quite taken with the lady," said Emily, nodding toward Lionel and the committee woman. They were giggling and flirting.

"I really don't like this," said Becker.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two, Inquisition, (950 Words)

"Are you in the military like your father and brother?" asked the woman, who introduced herself as Joanna. She was tall, thin, with tanned skin and dark hair. She wore a light mauve shirt dress with a simple gold heart on her neck. She had green eyes and luscious mauve lips. She was beautiful.

"Still in school, I'm afraid, working on my Masters," said Lionel.

"Oh, what field?"

"Social Sciences, with emphasis on sociology."

"How interesting. What is it you would like to do?"

"Well, I'd like to help people, society I mean, and not one person at a time. I think the whole system needs to be overhauled. There are so many powerless people who need help. I was thinking I would like to hold office someday, and effect change in laws and policy."

"You are ambitious," said Joanna. "You know, my line of work isn't too far from your ambitions. I'm a researcher, employed by Parliament. Currently I'm a member of a special government sponsored committee. I can't divulge too much, but we also would like to help society by effecting change in laws and policy."

Lester was eavesdropping. Joanna and her cohorts had barged into the ARC snooping, pestering and watching. He knew the drill. After convergence, the ARC's secret was out to those who did not buy the aggressive cover stories. Unfortunately, many in the government, who'd previously been kept in the dark, were now keen to know all about the ARC.

Lester was a cynical old bureaucrat which meant he knew what was coming. Some officials would want to squash the ARC and stuff its secrets back inside Pandora's box. Others would wish to share the secrets with the world, and make a collective think tank. By far, though, the majority would want to take control of the ARC and use its secrets to further their own power.

Lester and his team would have to fight for control, and it looked to him that the fight was starting in the Becker's living room, and was involving Captain Becker's brother.

Lord help them all.

"Tell me about your brother's work," said Joanna. "Is it really kept hush-hush, even to family?"

Lionel scoffed. "Are you kidding? In my family, we're always the last to know. Hil's even better at keeping secrets than Dad. Why?"

"No real reason," said Joanna. "I'm just curious. It's possible that I might be seeing his secrets for myself very soon."

"You're working with my brother?"

"Not directly, but my committee is evaluating the facility that employs him."

"No kidding. Does Hil know?"

"He's head of security, isn't he? What do you think?" she asked with a smile.

Lionel laughed. "Oh, he knows. I'd love to be on your committee. At least to see what Hil's secrets are. All those strange news reports about pre-historic creatures and the claims of mass hysteria, chemical experiments, and so on. I think he's involved in some way. So do the rest of the family."

Joanna didn't reply but smiled over her glass as she took a sip, and her eyes narrowed and focused in on Lionel. Like his brother, he was tall with dark hair and dark eyes. He was slightly shorter than his older brother and though he was fit, he had chosen intellectual studies over a military career, so he did not have the muscles the Captain had.

Across the room, hidden from Joanna's view by Jess' long hair, a canoodling Becker was watching his brother and his companion carefully. He caught the intense stare Joanna had just given Lionel. His heart raced and he felt his stomach lurch. Becker knew that stare.

It was the look a predator gave its prey as it circled around it biding its time and deciding on a course of action.

Jess felt Becker tense and tighten as they hugged and fondled each other. She pulled away slightly, and with concern.

"Becker? What's wrong?"

Becker smiled. "Sorry, Jess. I'm fine."

Jess' eyes narrowed. "You aren't. I know you. You're worried."

Becker smiled again, and took her hand. "You're right. I am."

She tensed her eyebrows. "What is it?"

"For now, just a very bad feeling, nothing concrete. I need more information and time."

"Indeed, Captain," said Lester, walking away from Lionel and the others. "I hope we shall all have both, and shortly."

Jess looked at them both. "Someone tell me what's going on."

"We can't just yet, Miss Parker. Assemble the troops, would you? Tell them my office, bright and early, and you better come as well."

He walked away, hoping for something hard and stiff to drink.

"I'm getting scared, Becker."

He pulled her close. "Don't. We're just worried about the watchdog committee."

Jess sighed in relief. "Oh, that. I thought it was future predators, or raptors, or beetles."

Becker chuckled. "No. This threat is human, but still potentially dangerous."

Jess smiled and ran her fingers down his cheek. "We can handle them."

He smiled brightly. "We can. Thanks, Jess. I needed to hear that."

She smiled and kissed him.

He bent down, rubbing his cheek along hers. "Mind you, I'd feel better if one of the threats wasn't flirting with my brother."

"Oh, dear," said Jess. "That's bad."

"We can still handle it."

"Of course we can. I meant its bad for them. Messing with your family? Are they insane?"

Becker chuckled. "Apparently. Jess? Can you get a ride with Abby later? I want to have a word with Lionel after the party."

"Sure," she said. "Be careful. If the flirting is working, he could be dangerous. You don't want to mess with a love-sick young bloke."

He laughed. "Don't I know it."

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three, Inquisition, (1978 Words)

After the party ended, Becker helped his parents clean up. He found a moment alone with Lionel.

"Nice party," said Lionel, picking up soiled plates from the tables. He smiled. "Eventually."

Becker held a trash bag as they both threw trash into it. "Yeah, you seemed chummy with Ms. Ulster."

"You know her? She said she might be working with you."

"I've seen her, and spoken to her briefly," said Becker.

"Don't you think she's nice?"

Becker didn't reply right away. "What did you two talk about?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing really. Just making conversation."

Becker picked up empty food platters and stacked them, as Lionel picked discarded napkins from the floor. Becker thought about the next question. He bristled slightly as he asked it. "Did she ask anything specific about my work, Lionel?"

Lionel looked at him. "No, she was mingling, Hilary, not committing espionage."

"Are you sure about that?"

Lionel grimaced. "Yes, I'm sure!" he snapped, angrily grabbing the trash bag and fleeing to the kitchen.

Becker shook his head. This was going to be rough.

The next morning Becker walked in, kissed Jess good morning, then frowned at her mood.

"What?" he asked.

"Lester's in a mood, and its contagious," she said.

"I'm sorry," said Becker, "how many chocolate bars would it take to cheer you up?"

She thought, then held up four fingers.

"Ouch! That bad?" he asked, producing four bars and handing them to her.

She smiled. "Yes, that bad, but these help. Have any for Lester?"

"I didn't know he was the chocolate type."

She grinned. "He isn't, and that's his problem."

He chuckled. "You better brief me."

"Those committee people have been hounding him. They want everything: all our files, reports on all employees, creatures, even witnesses."

"What are they after anyway?" he asked.

Jess shook her head. "It's put Lester in a very bad mood." She pointed to his office which was crammed with suits: four men and two women, including Joanna Ulster. "They're trying to get him to allow interviews."

"With who?"

"Everyone: all our employees, military contacts, our suppliers, even the mundane ones. I heard Lester tell one of them that if he was so keen to talk to a clerk selling paper and staplers, be his guest."

Becker chuckled.

"Then the lady wearing the camel Anne Klein suit actually asked to speak to incursion survivors and the families of those who died," said Jess, scandalized.

Becker sighed, and said sadly, "I'm not surprised. Pencil pushers and coin counters don't have a lot of compassion. They see numbers, not people."

Jess hugged and kissed him. "I would say that's cold, but I know better now."

Becker smiled sadly. "Yeah, but you've always had a heart, Jess."

"So have you."

He smirked. "You promised to keep that private," he said.

She laughed.

"Which one is the Camel Klein suit?"

Jess giggled, saying, "I said an Anne Klein suit in the color camel, which is a light tan with a slight peach highlight."

Becker smiled. "I love it when you talk fashion," he said with a low growl that made Jess giggle more.

Jess giggled. "The lady in that suit, actually, is the one who was at your parents' party."

"Joanna Ulster," he said.

She nodded.

"I need to have a word with her."

Jess held his hand. "Did the talk with Lionel not go well?"

"About as well as you suspected."

Jess frowned. "I hope her interest in him is genuine."

"I doubt it. It's too coincidental."

"What could she hope to learn from him? He knows absolutely nothing."

"About anything," he said, smirking like a true brother.

"He's very smart, your little brother," said Jess

"Hey now, don't get too interested in him."

Jess giggled. "I like you jealous, a bit, anyway."

He smiled. "Just remember which Becker you're dating."

"Remind me," she said, playfully.

He pulled her to him, got her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"I do like your employee fraternization policy," said one of the suits, a middle age man in a gray one. His name was Ed.

Lester frowned. "Captain, Miss Parker, do find something more professional to do, will you?"

Jess giggled. "Of course, Mr. Lester. Right away." She smiled at Becker and returned to the ADD.

"Becker, these gentlemen and ladies wish to have full, unlimited access to well, everything."

Becker caught the extreme annoyance on Lester's face. "I'm not sure that is wise, from a security advantage."

"Young man," said an older, pudgy, balding man, "are you calling us security risks?"

"No offense intended, sir, but yes," said Becker.

Lester smiled.

The pudgy man snorted and looked appalled.

"You are all from the government, yes? You have countless contacts in the media, entire teams of assistants, lobbyists, and special-interest groups hanging on your every word. Each of you live the life of a security risk."

Lester smiled more.

A lovely young dark-haired lady, wearing a camel Anna Klein suit, stepped forward. "Just doing your job, Captain?"

Becker nodded.

"So are we," said Joanna. "We've been tasked by both houses of Parliament to conduct ourselves through your ARC, and learn everything we can, and report back. It's not up to us, Captain."

"And it isn't up to you," said the pudgy man, "either of you," he added, looking at Lester.

Lester sighed. "You will let those who hold your leashes know that I am very put out."

"Of course," said Joanna.

The pudgy man glared at Lester, "With extreme pleasure," he said.

"Very well, Captain Becker, take them around. You'll have to abide by his rules, for your own safety."

The pudgy man snorted. "Mr. Lester, if you think your monkey here is going to deter us and keep us from learning your secrets, you are mistaken."

"Some of those secrets will bite your head off," said Becker.

All the suits stared. The pudgy man seemed to be judging his statement. Joanna said, "Of course, Captain, however, we will insist on seeing everything. We are prepared for anything," she said boldly.

Becker smiled with skepticism. "No offense, Ms. Ulster, but no one is ever prepared for the ARC."

"I don't think we are asking too much for you to follow our safety guidelines," said Lester. "If the Captain says something is too dangerous, you'd be wise to listen."

"Would we now?" asked the pudgy man, full of disdain.

"Miss Parker," said Becker. "Would you pull up some of the more...gruesome menagerie scenes?"

Jess turned in her chair. "Um...I don't...Yes, Captain."

"Trying to scare us?" asked the pudgy man.

"No," said Becker, "trying to educate you."

"And intimidate us?" asked Joanna, glaring haughtily at him.

"Hold on a second, Parker," said Lester. "I caution you, these images are graphic."

"We aren't primary school children," said the pudgy man.

The other lady, an older, gray-haired lady in a plain black pantsuit said, "I don't particularly want to watch someone getting hurt or worse, but if it is a part of your facility's history, than we must observe."

Lester nodded.

Jess brought up the images, and looked away. She didn't need to see them again, she'd witnessed them in real time.

Screams, human and creature filled Ops, as the footage ran. Two raptors battled each other with a poor menagerie worked caught, literally, in the middle, torn in two by both creatures.

Joanna cried out and looked away, trying to avoid vomiting.

The pudgy man looked on, incredulous.

The next scene was of a smaller relative of t-Rex rampaging in the loading docks, shredding two soldiers before Becker and the rest contained it.

Finally, there was the footage of Lester nearly dying at the hands of a future predator before the mammoth saved him.

The pudgy man looked at Lester with a tad more respect.

When the footage ended, Jess turned back to the ADD. There was stunned silence.

"That was horrific," said Joanna, her face pale and wet with tears.

"However, if it keeps us from those fates, it will be worth this awful taste in my mouth," said the older lady.

"We will follow your advice, Captain," said the pudgy man with humility. "After you."

Becker nodded. "This way, please."

The committee nodded and followed them out. Becker turned around briefly. "Sorry, Jess," he said softly.

Jess had been watching them. "I'll be alright. They aren't my favorite memories," she said.

Becker nodded and smiled.

The older lady, just behind Becker heard. "I whole heartedly agree, Miss Parker."

Jess smiled, and said, "Thank you, Ma'am."

"Call me Gertrude," she said and the two women exchanged nods. Then Becker stepped into the lift with them.

"Well, this should be interesting," said Lester once they'd left. "I don't see it biting us in the rear end at all."

Jess shook her head. She felt the same way.

The tour had been remarkably low-key and not as bad as Becker expected. The committee members asked lots of questions, most Becker ignored or replied with "that's classified." No amount of the pugdgy man's insistence that they didn't need clearance would change Becker's answers.

The committee snooped through all the labs, searched all the computers, and questioned everyone. To their displeasure, most of the ARC staff remained tight-lipped.

Then they reached the menagerie, and their curiosity was replaced with apprehension. Becker had to admit that they were smarter that he'd first assumed. They were scared, and only idiots would not be.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Becker, "Abby Maitland, creature keeper."

Abby smiled at Becker and greeted the committee friendly enough, but with caution and skepticism.

"Let's see these creatures," said Pudgy Man.

"Of course," said Abby. She turned and called, "Rex!"

The small green lizard flew in, landing on her shoulder like a hawk.

"Him, I can stand," said the older lady.

"He is a sweetheart," said Abby. "Would you like to hold him, Ma'am?"

"Gertrude, dear. Yes, I would."

Abby nodded to Rex and he flew over to Gertrude's arm, landing on it as Gertrude smiled. Several of the men laughed, but Pudgy Man and Joanna kept stern watch.

"What else are you harboring with our tax dollars?" asked Pudgy Man.

On cue, Sid and Nancy waddled in.

"Ah, the other pets," said Joanna. "Miss Maitland, can you offer any explanation for why you took it on yourself to care for and house pre-historic animals in the unsuspecting general populace?"

Becker frowned. He knew he didn't like this woman.

"They are hardly dangerous, and at the time we had no other facility," said Abby. She matched Joanna's gaze and returned it, not flinching at all.

"You do realize that constitutes theft of government property?" Joanna asked.

Becker snorted. "She rescued them, cared for them, and kept them safe. I wouldn't call Abby a thief."

Abby smiled.

Joanna didn't. "How can we trust that you don't have other creatures hidden somewhere?"

"You can't," said Abby. "But it is ARC policy now that all creatures live exclusively inside the menagerie unless we return them home."

"We have only your word for that," said Pudgy Man.

Becker glared. "If she's also managed to falsify all creature reports, bribe all soldiers and loading bay workers, and alter all CCTV footage, then yes, we have only her word."

Abby chuckled.

"How are the dangerous predatory animals kept?" asked Gertrude.

"Extremely secure with as little human contact as possible. They're simply too dangerous," said Abby.

Ed asked, "How many have you returned?"

"Not nearly as many as I'd like," said Abby.

"Really? I'd have thought an animal behaviorist such as yourself would rather keep them here, near you," said Joanna.

Abby said firmly, "All creatures belong in their natural habitat, even dinosaurs."

Gertrude and Ed seemed satisfied, Joanna and Pudgy Man did not.

"If you'll excuse me, I have rounds," said Abby.

They left, Becker rolling his eyes at Abby.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: There is a scene in this section where Abby is trying to gross out Pudgy Man. I don't think its too bad, but I thought I'd warn you all.

Chapter Four, Inquisition, 1246 Words

Somehow they got through the day. Becker and Jess decided to spend a quiet evening at his apartment. They had finished a simple dinner of frozen fish and chips and were cuddling on the sofa watching the Style Network. They had flipped a coin to see which channel they'd watch. Jess won.

Becker was nodding off during a show about shoes when his mobile buzzed him awake. "It's Lionel," he said. The conversation was short and not very sweet.

"He asked her out," said Becker.

"The suit lady? I take it from your expression that she said yes."

Becker nodded. "Yeah, and they've already been out."

"That was fast."

"Wasn't it? He still insists it has nothing to do with me or the ARC. Idiot! She's using him."

"Did he tell you about the date?"

"No, just that they went out, and plan to go out again. He waited til after the date, because he knew I'd talk him out of it. Or tie him up in the basement til she left the ARC."

Jess laughed. He wasn't. "You scare me when you act serious after a statement like that."

He smiled. Then he sighed. "He's going to get hurt, Jess."

"Maybe. He's an adult, sweetie. You can't stop him. He's older than me, right?"

"By a couple years. He's dumber than you."

Jess smiled. "No, he isn't. I'm sorry, Becker. It's his choice."

Becker grumbled and picked up the remote, saying, "For that you get to watch the Military channel."

The next few days the ARC tried to conduct business as usual, but with the committee following, documenting, pestering and questioning them all, it wasn't easy. Each of them had there own way of dealing with the committee.

"Miss Parker, where is Mr. Lester?" asked Joanna, annoyed.

"On lunch."

"Again? He just came back from lunch."

"Oh, well he had to more business to attend to," said Jess.

"Over lunch?" asked Joanna.

Jess smiled and nodded.

Joanna left Ops mumbling, "How many lunches can a man have in one day?"

"Lester's trying to find out," muttered Jess softly.

Abby, and Emily tried to be polite when necessary and scarce when possible. Emily was vague about her travels.

"So, tell me about Ethan," said Ed.

"A troubled soul."

"And a psychopath," said Ed.

"I do not know this word," she said.

"Right, sorry. Tell me about Victorian England, then," he asked.

"What would you like to know?"

"Well, how about, how it was for you, a titled lady, living there?"

"It was confining," she said.

Ed sat, waiting for more.

"Is that it?"

"Yes," said Emily. "Excuse me, I must help Matt with a botany project."

Abby, on the other hand held nothing back.

"What did you eat for a whole year?" asked Pudgy Man.

"Roots, grasses, bugs," said Abby. "It took some getting used to the insects wriggling in your mouth, and the sound of the crunching."

Pudgy Man grimaced. "And that is all you ate?"

"No, we fished. Got pretty good at it. The secret is to forget a line and hook and spear the little anchovies," she said. "You must be careful, though. You don't want the guts spewing out all over you, wasting good, warm, drippy protein.".

Pudgy Man turned green. "Let's skip your diet for now and go to your first-hand observations. What was it like living with dinosaurs?"

"Terrifying. We spent most of our time avoiding them. The herbivores were fun to watch, but the carnivorous ones," Abby shook her head, "I'll never get over how they hunted and ate. How they'd pull the meat right off another dinosaur while the poor thing was still moving."

Pudgy Man got greener. Abby continued. "Raptors hunted in packs, so they'd fight over the carcass. I can still see three of them playing tug of war with a Pterosaur's disembodied wing. Sinew, blood, and chunks of meat dripping down revealing the blood veins still pumping blood, wet, red, and smelling of iron, while we heard the sounds of bone crunching, and slurping..."

Pudgy Man got up quickly and ran to a rubbish bin. Abby smiled.

Connor added some mad scientist to his behavior, cackling for no reason, and talking to himself in Klingoneeze. It worked, the committee members tended to stay for short periods of time in his lab when he occupied it. Connor smiled to himself.

Lloyd was a thin, sickly looking older man. He was nice enough but a bit dense and chauvinistic. Jess found a way to get him to leave her alone to do her work.

"Miss Parker, I need a copy of last quarter's budget."

"Here you go," she said.

"No, Miss Parker, not your personal budget. Good grief that's a lot of money to spend on shoes. No, I need the ARC's budget."

Jess stared blankly.

"You know, a list of what the ARC spends? Like this one, but for EMDs instead of shoes."

Jess looked confused.

"Fine. I'll ask someone else. A man. Give me the mission reports."

"Oh, um, yeah. I don't know where they are."

"You don't?"

Jess began to sob, and her lip quivered. "Those poor people! Those big lizards did the meanest things to them!" She sat, shaking and looking even more tiny. "I really don't like to think about them, so I have a big strong tech like Epstein take care of the mission reports."

"Epstein, right. Thank you, dear. You just sit there and think of pleasant things like teddy bears and candy and shoes."

"OK," she said weakly, smirking as he left.

She heard clapping and saw Gertrude walking toward her. "Excellent performance, Miss Parker," she said, "but as a woman I take offense at you confirming idiotic stereotypes."

Jess smiled. "I'm sorry, but he asks the most patronizing questions. He set me back a whole half day's work yesterday!"

Gertrude laughed, and said, "Thomas is a bore, but he is an excellent arbitrator, and you all are going to need someone fighting for the ARC's rights against the side Joanna and Simon represents."

"Who is Simon?"

Gertrude did a mimic of Pudgy Man, and Jess chuckled. She took out some chocolate. "Would you care for a piece?"

Gertrude smiled and took the chocolate. "I knew I liked you, Miss Parker."

"Call me Jess. So, which side are you on?"

"Like Simon, I'm neutral, although I believe I may be leaning toward the ARC. You all do seem to know what you are doing."

"Thank you, Gertrude."

She smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry, Jess. I don't mean to hover over you as you work. Let me back up a bit."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you too," said Jess. "I hate hoverers. I need my space."

Becker ran in grabbed a black box, squatted right beside her, said, "have to run and set up war games babe," and kissed her cheek and lips, then ran out.

"Some hoverers are allowed, I see."

Jess blushed as Gertrude pleasantly laughed.

Matt's strategy to deal with the committee was to act a combination of angry, aloof, and just too busy.

One afternoon Pudgy Man stomped into Lester's office. "Unacceptable! Anderson is avoiding us! You said we'd have access! I want that man front and center and compliant!" he cried, then stormed out of Lester's office.

"Good luck rectifying that!" cried Lester after him.

Becker said little, as usual. He had the advantage of guns. People seemed to naturally bug him less when he held a gun. He spent time in the firing range. Joanna followed him once, but left quickly. Later, Jess said she had asked for a pain reliever and a soothing tea blend.

Becker smiled.

On Friday afternoon, Lester called the team in for a meeting.

"Anderson is a no-show, Becker's present but silent, Emily gives three or four word answers, Abby makes the committee members barf, Connor has them all convinced he's insane, and Jess has the men thinking she's an airhead. Nice work, everyone," he said with a smile.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five, Inquisition, 1654

After a full work week enduring the committee Becker was looking forward to the weekend.

And so was Jess. She ran into the locker room, jumping into his arms. "What'cha doing tonight, sweetie?"

He smiled, cocking his head at his petite girlfriend. "I don't care, as long as it's with you."

"Aw," she said, kissing him. She hung happily in his arms, completely off the floor. "Well, first, I'm hungry. Let's go to dinner."

"Sounds good. Anywhere in particular?"

"No, don't really care," she said. "As long as you're the appetizer," she said, nibbling his neck.

Becker laughed. "Careful! Don't tickle me, or I might drop you."

Jess giggled.

Becker's mobile rang. He tried putting Jess down, but she wouldn't budge. "Jess, let go! I can't juggle you and the phone, especially with you doing that to my neck!"

She giggled and slid down him.

Becker answered his mobile. "Hi, Lionel," he said. "No, no plans tonight. Jess and I are just going to dinner. You really think that's a good idea?"

"What?" asked Jess.

"Yeah, I suppose. Did you ask her? What did she say?"

"Who?" asked Jess. Becker waved her to be quiet. She frowned.

"Well, if she's OK with it, I guess I am. Hang on, let me ask Jess."

"Ask me what?"

Becker smiled, then grimaced. "Lionel is taking Joanna Ulster out tonight. They've invited us to dinner."

"Really?"

"Do you want to go?" he asked.

"Sure. I'm hungry."

"OK," he said. He turned back to the mobile. "Looks like you're on, Lionel. Yeah, meet you there. Bye."

Jess smiled. "Nice of them to invite us."

"Unless it's a plot, of hers."

Jess rolled her eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Jess, she's one of them."

Jess laughed. "You say that like she's a raptor or future predator."

"She's got certain things in common with them, like wanting to kill us."

Jess wrinkled up her nose. "She doesn't want that, not literally."

"We have to be on our guard."

"She isn't going to learn anything secretive, Becker, unless you're packing EMD blueprints or a mini raptor." He smiled, then raised his eyes and winked. Jess gasped and asked, "You're not packing a miniature EMD, are you?"

"Want to frisk me?" he asked.

She smiled and sprang up. "I'd like to, but not on an empty stomach."

He laughed. "We have to be going anyway."

"You owe me a rain check, Mister," she said.

He smiled. "I won't forget," he said with a smirk.

They found Joanna and Lionel waiting at the restaurant.

"I'm glad we're meeting outside the ARC," said Joanna pleasantly.

Becker nodded. Jess smiled. "I love your dress," she said.

Joanna smiled. "Thank you. I have to dress as wild and colorful as possible when I'm not on duty. A life in government demands drab and boring clothing."

"I'd just die, flat out," said Jess.

Both women were stunning. Jess had changed into a bright red frilly short skirt with a matching red top accented with turquoise jewelry. Her shoes were a pair of Becker's favorites: sexy black stillettos.

Joanna, on the other hand wore a long flowery print skirt in yellows, reds, and blues. The top was a simple blue blouse in the peasant style. She looked effortlessly beautiful. Her dark black hair was loose, with yellow daisy earrings dangling underneath.

Lionel held her hand tightly, smiling at Becker and chatting pleasantly with Jess.

They were seated, and all ordered. Then they made conversation, nibbled on bread and drank their light alcoholic beverages. The atmosphere was light, and easy. Then the conversation changed, and so did the atmosphere.

Joanna started it.

"So, Jess, how long have you been with the ARC?"

"Just over a year."

"Do you like it?" Joanna asked.

Jess smiled, and looked at Becker. "It's wonderful." Becker smiled back.

"Is it as hard as you had envisioned?" asked Joanna.

"I didn't really envision anything. I had no clue what to expect."

Becker was thinking he may have been paranoid, but then he saw a dark flicker in Joanna's eyes, and that predatory look zeroed in on Jess.

"Do you think, as a 19 year-old, you're qualified to run such important missions?" she asked, while keeping a pleasant look on her face.

Jess was stunned. "I don't think my age affects my performance at all."

Joanna smiled. "You've had to sit and watch many people die. How has that affected your performance?"

Lionel said nothing but squirmed a bit. Becker laid his hand on Jess. Jess, however, was in control and calm. "It's made me more determined to perform to the best of my ability."

Lionel sighed in relief.

Becker, however couldn't because he saw that Joanna was still in predator mode.

"Do you really expect us to believe you haven't told anyone about your work?"

It was the last question that set Becker off. "Don't you dare answer that, Jess. Ask me that question, unless you're zeroing in on Jess because of her age."

"She is young, Hil," said Lionel. "But, Joanna, I do agree with him. Don't underestimate Jess. My father has a lot of respect for her, so does Hil, and they've had experience with field coordinators. They think she's the best."

Jess had to smile at Lionel for defending her.

Joanna stared at Becker. She was playing chess with him, and he knew it. "I was just asking logical questions. If she's sensitive, I apologize."

Becker scowled. He knew she wasn't done.

"Since you've invited me to ask you a question, Captain, I will. Do you regret returning to your job? Why did you feel the need to resign in the first place? Have you really regained your faith in your own abilities?"

"Joanna..." began Lionel.

"It's OK," said Becker. "I want to answer." He smiled, and held Joanna's gaze. "The answers are: no; it was a really bad day; and yes."

Jess giggled.

Even Lionel looked at his brother in respect, but Joanna's gaze had not softened. She looked like a lioness toying with a bunch of gazelle.

"Let me ask you a question," said Becker to Joanna.

"Go ahead," she said.

"Are you a viper by profession or is it in your genetic makeup?"

"Lionel, do you see our waiter anywhere?" asked Jess, standing up.

Joanna smiled. "Both," she said. "Are you in love with Jess or her short skirts?"

Lionel hopped up. "No, no sign of the waiter, Jess. He should be along with our food soon," he said.

"Good," said Jess nervously, "it will be good for us all to stuff things in our mouths."

Becker smiled at their antics, but kept his attention to Joanna.

"Are you interested in Lionel at all, or are you trying to get to the ARC?"

"Maybe we should tell the waiter to pack it to go," said Jess, sliding down in the booth.

"Hil, take that back," said Lionel, angry.

"I want her to answer."

Joanna smiled. "I like Lionel. He is a complex man, with a wide circle of friends and family."

"One who works for the ARC," said Becker.

Jess was about to jump on the table and start dancing when the food came.

Becker calmed a bit with protein in his system, and Jess playing footsie under the table with him didn't hurt either.

Joanna seemed unfazed by the earlier tension, chatting happily with Jess over fashion.

Lionel, however, looked at Becker a few times. He was angry, and Becker, ever the older, protective brother, smiled at him. Finally, Lionel calmed and relaxed.

When the ladies left for the powder room, Becker excused himself and waited outside their door.

Jess stepped out first, hearing her name she turned around to find Becker. Then Joanna came out. "Jess," he said, "Would you please return to Lionel and keep him there, so I can have a little chat with Ms. Ulster?"

Jess frowned. "Alright, but this is a public place, and Lester is on enough stomach medicine as it is. Don't send him to hospital with an ulcer."

Becker grinned and nodded.

Joanna smiled. "You want to chat?"

Becker nodded and motioned her to a quiet hall off to the side where they could talk.

"You're using my brother, Ms. Ulster, and I don't like it. In fact, I insist you stop."

"Do you?"

"You have access to our files: all our mission reports, CCTV recordings, witness statements, even the creature files. You don't need my brother," he said.

Joanna smiled. "You really think I'm using him to get to the ARC? As you said, I don't need him."

"Then leave him alone."

"No. It's none of your business, Captain. Perhaps I like him, ever consider that?"

Becker scoffed.

"I'm sure Lionel would be pleased to know how highly you think of him."

"I do think highly of him. I just don't believe you."

Joanna frowned. "You're the one using your brother, Captain."

"Excuse me?"

"You and the rest of the ARC don't want me or my associates inside. You erroneously believe that the ARC is yours. You resent, distrust and fear me. I'm the enemy, so its convenient to add abuse of your brother to the list of my evils. You're using him to hate me."

Becker glared at her. "Lady, I don't need a reason. You're a predator. You're too smart not to take advantage of your position. You want the ARC, and what's inside."

Joanna did not deny it. "If that's true, how do you plan to stop me? No offense, but you're a security guard. You follow orders. I have more power than you."

Becker stared at her. "You're right. You do have more power, at the ARC. As far as my brother is concerned, though, you're a pawn."

"And I suppose you're the king?"

Becker smiled. "No, Ms. Ulster. I'm a wild card." He left, leaving her standing alone.

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

I've had a tough time with this. I've rewritten it several times. It's still not done, but I think I know where it's going now, and that's always good! First, Joanna got touchy-feelly and apologized, but I thought that was too rushed and a little hollow. I'm really trying to let the story unfold and not rush the ending. I got a review once that I tend to rush the endings. I took a hard look at my stories, and I think the review is right. So, this one is going to be long when it is all done, and I don't know how long it will take to finish. Thank you for your patience.

Chapter Six, Inquisition, 846 Words

After the disastrous dinner date, Jess and Becker drove to his place in silence. Becker was angry. He didn't know how, but he was determined to protect his brother.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper back there," said Becker at last.

Jess laughed. "Are you serious? Sweetie, I'm proud of you, she's still alive, isn't she?"

Becker laughed too. "What did you think of her?"

"That she's a viper, just like you said."

Becker sighed. He was glad Jess agreed. "Why can't Lionel see her for what she is?" he asked.

"He's blinded. She's pretty, intelligent, and most importantly, paying him attention."

"I guess. How am I going to get through to him?"

Jess shook her head. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I don't know."

Becker tried to sleep, but even with Jess beside him, he was a nervous wreck. Careful not to wake her, he crept out of bed and went into the living room. He tried pacing, reading, and watching TV. Nothing worked.

Finally, he texted Lionel to see if he was awake. Sure enough, he got a quick response. Becker texted that he was sorry. He was simply worried about Lionel getting hurt.

Lionel texted back that he understood. He then said that he liked Joanna.

Becker sighed. He texted that he knew, and they'd work something out. He wanted to text more. He wanted to tell Lionel to get far away from that woman. He didn't. He couldn't let Lionel start to slip away from him.

Lionel answered that he hoped they could all get along, and that he was sorry for the things Joanna said, especially about Jess, but he really didn't think she meant anything.

Becker scoffed. He had to play things coolly with his brother until he knew how to help him. He simply texted the word, "OK."

Lionel sent a happy face, which made Becker chuckle. He never ever sent icons, and his brothers loved to tease him about it. The stupid happy face made Becker more at ease than any words.

He texted back, "goodnight, and see you soon," and Lionel texted back the same.

Becker idly thought that things would be so much simpler if he could tell Lionel why Joanna worried him so much. He couldn't, of course, but it would help Lionel question some of the things Joanna had been asking. If Lionel knew what was at stake, he'd be more skeptical about Joanna, Becker knew he would.

Like the rest of his family, Lionel had the Becker skepticism and hardheadedness. Becker knew his family had doubts about the cover stories sent out after convergence. They didn't know what to think, but they suspected Becker was involved in some way. To their credit they didn't pry, but Becker knew they were very curious. He wanted very much for Lionel's curiosity to be pointed at Joanna.

Becker yawned, finally feeling sleepy. He crawled in beside Jess and quickly fell asleep.

The next day, Becker felt more focused, but was still upset over the Joanna/Lionel situation.

"How is my favorite Captain?" asked Jess as he walked into Ops.

"Better, but I still feel like I'm worrying over Lionel like an old wet-nurse."

Jess laughed.

"I need to get a grip, Jess," he said. "Joanna's in my head and I don't like it."

Jess frowned. "Neither do I," she said. She leaned up, throwing her arms around his neck. "I'm the only woman who should be in there."

He smiled, and pulled her off the floor, kissing her tenderly.

They heard someone clearing his throat behind them.

"I wish I worked here," said committee member Ed. "You're coffee breaks are brilliant, not much coffee, but the employee interaction is to die for."

The couple laughed and looked at him, a little red and embarrassed. Becker gently set Jess down.

"Nice to see you, Ed," she said sweetly.

"Always a pleasure, Jess," he said.

"So, when are you and your team making a decision?"

"Are we trying your patience, Captain?"

"Everyone tries my patience, Edward."

Ed laughed. "I'm afraid you're stuck with us a while longer. Our report must be thorough," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Too thorough, in your opinion?" asked Becker.

"Never mind," said Ed. "It is important that we view everything to make an impartial decision, and I assure you that I am impartial."

Becker said, "Sorry to hear that, Ed."

Ed laughed.

"You're impartial but fair, aren't you, Ed?" said Jess. "You'll give the ARC a good report, won't you?" she said, smiling and batting her eyes.

"Quit that!" cried Becker. "Don't ever do that!"

Ed put his hands up in surrender. "Please don't get me killed, Miss Parker," he said, and quickly backed out of Ops.

"You scared him," said Jess.

"Good, don't do that to any other guy, ever," he said sternly, wagging his finger at her.

She giggled. "You are just too adorable."

"That's what I tell him every morning when I stroll in here and see his sweet, smiling face," said Matt, entering Ops.

"Stuff it Anderson," replied Becker.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I mention the Territory Army. In America, we have the Reserves. It's military, but they meet less often, and aren't called up as often to serve over seas. I wanted Lionel's military history to be like that. I hope using the TA is correct. Thank you.

Chapter Seven, Inquisition, 1810 Words

Lionel Becker was sitting at a small, candlelit table inside a very nice restaurant. He was staring like a love-sick puppy at a gorgeous woman in red.

"Lionel?"

"Hmm...Oh, sorry. I can't help it, I lose all thought when I stare at you."

Joanna giggled. "There is a healthy dose of charm running through your family. Both of your brothers have it too."

"Don't mention them, please. I want to be here, alone with you."

She giggled again, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "You're the only Becker I want to be alone with," she said.

He smiled. "Good answer."

She smiled. "I am interested, however, how a man who comes from a military family is allowed to follow a different path."

Lionel winced. "I wouldn't say I was allowed. I had to fight to go my own way. I did serve two years in the Territorial Army, but Dad definitely wanted me to have a career in the military, like Hil."

"But you had no desire to continue in the armed forces?" asked Joanna.

"I think our family has it pretty well covered," said Lionel. "Plus, if I do go into public office, I'd be serving my country in a different way."

Joanna smiled. "You're too intelligent to be a mindless drone, anyway. I don't mean to put your brother down, but I do find the Captain a bit boorish."

Lionel laughed. "Don't say that to him, please. He'd take it out on me."

"I doubt it. He obviously cares for you. I hope I haven't stressed your relationship with him."

Lionel was quiet. "We'll be alright."

"Even if you and I...continue?"

Lionel smiled. "I hope so. I'd like to continue."

Joanna smiled radiantly. "Have you and your brothers always been close?"

"Yes."

"Even when the Captain was away?"

"Away? You mean at Sandhurst. Yes, even then."

"Actually, I meant when he is off on secret missions."

Lionel smiled. "Secret missions," he said with a laugh. "Ash and me love to tease him that he's some sort of James Bond.."

"The secrecy must be difficult. Knowing he's never totally honest with any of you must strain the family."

Lionel was silent again.

"Your poor mother, she must worry."

"We all do. It doesn't get any easier," said Lionel softly.

"Especially lately?"

For the first time, Lionel felt like she was fishing. No, he must be over-reacting, spooked by Hilary's stupid comments.

"No more so than usual."

"Really? I heard your father mention something about a scare a few months ago."

Lionel shrugged. "The whole country was mad. No one totally knows what to think, even now." He smirked, "But yeah, Hil was strange. He told us all he loved us."

"What did he say, exactly? Did he warn against a threat? Did he tell you all to take action? Did he mention strange phenomena or creatures?" she asked excitedly.

Lionel looked strangely at her.

Joanna looked embarrassed. "Sorry, I forgot I wasn't performing an interrogation."

Lionel chuckled uneasily. "It's fine. I've been through a few in my life. Um, what did you mean by creatures or phenomena?"

Joanna smiled coolly, but Lionel could see a tiny hint of frustration in her eyes. He realized that she was on guard now, but why?

"Oh, just the rumors that have been circulating. You know, about urban legends or mythical creatures."

"Some one said they saw a dinosaur," said Lionel, chuckling uneasily. He noted Joanna's steel gaze at him then. She then broke into a bright, if rigid smile.

She laughed, played with her hair and batted her eyes at him. "I am just so impressed with you Beckers. It is truly admirable to be so supportive of each other and your country."

"It's just a part of life."

She smiled. "I'm sorry to pry, it's just that I'm naturally curious."

"You have to be, it's your job to find answers," he said weakly. "Nosy people are probably better at it."

"Are you calling me nosy?" she asked playfully. Her tone was back to easy and carefree, not at all like the inquisition before.

Lionel however, thought it felt forced. "Maybe," he said, trying to sound relaxed.

"Well, in that case, you won't mind if I am a little more curious."

Lionel narrowed his eyes, waiting for another round of inquisition.

Joanna was too smart for that. She decided to change the subject and distract him.

"Are you so handsome because of your mother's side, or your fathers?"

Lionel smiled, relieved the question wasn't Hilary related. "I'm blessed with good looks from both."

"You are," she said, laughing. "I suppose its hard to handle all the adoring admirers?"

"It is," said Lionel.

"Looks are given way too much importance, though, don't you think? Take Jess, she's lovely and young, but you have to wonder if she's really working where she is because of her computer skills, alone."

Lionel lost color in his face. "Don't talk about Jess," he said sternly. Then he added, "Please."

"Why?" asked Joanna, nonchalant.

"Because she's important to my brother. Because we all owe her."

"In what way?"

Lionel was quiet. "She helped Hil through a bad time," he said simply.

Joanna smiled, but it was a strange smile to Lionel. Then, she pounced.

"Was it a failed mission? Did he divulge anything? Is he responsible for a mission failure? Is that why he resigned? Did they find something on that last mission? What secrets do your brother and Jess really hold? Is that why they're so close?"

"Joanna!" Lionel cried, standing up, right there in the restaurant, drawing attention. "You're pumping me for information! My lord, Hilary was right!"

He stormed out of the restaurant leaving a startled and disappointed Joanna behind.

Lionel wasted no time. He felt like an idiot. There was only one place to go and one thing to do. He drove faster than he intended and was glad no police were in sight to pull him over. He knocked on the apartment door harder then intended.

"I'm coming! Goodness!" cried a young, upbeat voice.

A casual but bright and fashionable Jess opened his brother's door. "Oh, hi, Lionel," she said, but then she took in his frowning face and general agitation. "Are you alright?"

Lionel fidgeted as he answered. "Yes, well, maybe. Can I please come in?"

"Of course. Let me get Becker. He insisted on watching the racing channel so I banished him to his bedroom. Hang on. I might have to knock him in the head to get him back to planet earth."

Lionel watched the tiny lime green figure move down the hall. He went to the kitchen and helped himself to a glass of water.

"Lionel?"

"In here, Hil."

"Hey, you OK? Jess said you seemed...off?"

Lionel chuckled ruefully. "Yeah, I'm off alright. Off my head. I don't know where to start Hilary. I'm...sorry."

Becker looked concerned and motioned Lionel to sit at the table.

Lionel looked upset, and glanced up at Jess. His face turned slightly red and he turned away.

"Jess, darling, can you give us a couple minutes?"

"Of course. Certainly, no problem," she said, retreating a few paces to the bedroom.

"What's wrong Lionel?"

"I'm so embarrassed, and I'm such an idiot. I can't face you."

"Yes, you can. I've been an older brother for a long time. I've seen you and Ash do all kinds of bonehead things, done a few myself. Lionel, look at me."

Lionel turned, his eyes tearing up. "You've always been there for me," Lionel told him. "You backed me up when I told Dad I wasn't joining regular Army but the Territorial Army. You supported my furthering my education more than anyone, even Mom sometimes."

"I''m your brother."

"Exactly, I should have trusted you, not...her."

Becker smiled. "She's prettier than me."

Lionel chuckled.

"I take it you and Joanna had some sort of row?"

"No. It was too one-sided for a row. She went nuts, assaulting me with questions, one after the other, and the more she asked the more insane she looked. It gave me the shivers."

Becker let Lionel catch his breath. He got two beers and handed one to Lionel. After Lionel seemed to relax, Becker gently asked, "What kind of questions?"

"Personal stuff, Hil, about our family, but mainly about you. Questions about your work and secrets. She wanted to know about that call a few months ago. I didn't tell her anything, just that you told us all you loved us."

Becker nodded.

"She was fishing, Hil. She asked if you'd talked about 'phenomena and creatures.' She wanted to know about those strange sightings. Basically, she wanted to know what you did, and what you'd let slip."

Becker smirked. "I haven't let anything slip, Li."

"I know, so you're in the clear," he said, with a weak grin. "I'm really glad you're in the clear. I mean, I don't know anything, so I'm glad I couldn't hurt you, even accidentally."

Becker smiled. "Like I tell Connor, ignorance is bliss sometimes."

Lionel chuckled. He got a sheepish look on his face and with a nervous glance down toward the bedroom, he said in a hushed voice, "Joanna attacked Jess again, the same thing, how Jess is young and pretty, and was it her abilities that really got her the job."

"When you can't find anything else to attack with, go for the looks," said Becker.

"Well, I told her not to talk about Jess, that we all owed her, and she was off limits."

Becker smiled proudly at him. "Thanks Lionel."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what Joanna's deal is, if she was after me to get to you or your work, but I do know that I don't like the weird vibe I got tonight, or that night with you and Jess."

"I'm sorry too Lionel. I know you liked her."

"Even a psycho can make herself look pretty for a short while," he said. "I don't want to be with the woman I met tonight."

"Smart," said Becker.

They ran out of things to say, and sat quietly drinking their beers.

"Can I come out now?" called Jess from the bedroom. "I've really been trying not to eavesdrop I promise, but it's kind of hard."

"Especially when you press your ear to the door," called Becker back.

"I did not!"

Lionel chuckled. "It's OK, Jess. Come on out." Jess opened the door and smiled. "I trust you," he said, "and your boyfriend."

Jess walked behind Becker and put her arms around his neck. He reached up and caressed her hands. They both smiled at Lionel.

"Will you be OK?" Jess asked him.

Lionel nodded and sadly chuckled. "Yeah, Jess. Thanks. I'll call you tomorrow, Hil."

"OK, Lionel. Thanks for coming by."

"Goodnight."

In unison, Jess and Becker said, "Goodnight Lionel."

End Of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

There are a few curse words in this chapter, and maybe the next ones.

Chapter Eight, Inquisition, 1364 Words

Joanna dressed in black. She wore tight trousers and a form fitting black sweater. She looked like a commando, which is how she felt.

The restaurant incident had rattled her at first. She hadn't performed as well as usual. But, she was not one to dwell on missteps. She realized she had no more time to waste.

It was time to move on the ARC.

First order of business, was to rally her troops and secure her allies. To that end, she invited the loathsome pudgy man to join her for breakfast, away from the ARC of course.

He paid for her breakfast, and despite whining that it was a chilly morning, he agreed to sit outside the cafe, far away from anyone else.

She smiled, lulling him into a relaxed, content mood. Then she sprung her plans on him.

"The ARC is a valuable resource," she said.

"Indeed," he replied, stuffing muffin into his mouth.

"Too valuable to be left in unreliable, rebellious hands."

"Oh, I enthusiastically concur," he said. "In fact, I was hoping we were of the same opinion."

"Were you?"

"Yes, indeed. I think we can help each other."

"So do I," she said, smiling pleasantly.

He smiled back, then frowned as he saw the same change in her eyes and composure that Lionel had seen.

She smiled like a cat, and inched toward him like a hunter.

"If we can wrestle control away from Lester and the primary team, the rest of the ARC shouldn't be too difficult to command."

Pudgy Man was startled, to say the least.

He looked at her. "Joanna, dear, are you suggesting we misuse our status as investigators and..."

"Shut it," said Joanna. She was so forceful that Pudgy Man obeyed. "You have people you answer to, same as me. People who have done you favors and expect a return. So do I. I know you are calculating in that ham-hock head of yours how the ARC can work for you, so don't give me that ethical nonsense."

Pudgy Man turned red, looked down, and pouted a bit. Finally he said, "As you just stated, I have other interests to consider besides my own. Assuming my...associates... can work with you and yours, what do you have in mind?"

Joanna smiled. Pudgy Man shuddered, the smile was reminiscent of an animal that sheds her skin and slithers away. In that instant, she was truly grotesque.

"I say we attack hard and fast, and without kid gloves," said Joanna. "I have an idea, which, knowing you, will probably be distasteful to you. Too bad, take some antacid."

Pudgy Man gulped. He had thought he'd be the one to call the shots, that Joanna, pretty, sophisticated, and oh, so, diplomatic, would quietly follow him.

He was very wrong.

"I have to go trap some bait, it shouldn't take long. Wait for my call."

So far it had been a pleasant, slow day for Becker. He was going to add to the pleasantness by polishing his favorite guns. His mobile signaled a text message.

It said, "Look up and say hello."

He was confused. Why would Lionel send him that message? He couldn't be in the ARC. Becker looked up and saw Joanna, dressed in black smiling, holding Lionel's mobile.

There was another beep, another text message.

"Be calm and behave, and Lionel won't be hurt."

Becker's heart stopped. He looked up as Joanna stepped closer.

"Let's have another chat, Captain," she said.

Becker was furious, and scared.

"After you," he said, betraying neither emotion.

She led him outside to a deserted part of the carpark.

"Where is he?"

"Don't waste precious time, Captain. I'm not telling you, obviously. Before you ask another futile question: he's fine. As for proof, I've taken a picture with his mobile."

She held it up, and there was Lionel, bloody and passed out.

"You bitch," he cursed in a low, barely contained voice.

"It's his own fault. He fought back. He's very good, for a non-active military man."

Becker smirked. "Is that why the black? Hiding some of Lionel's work are we?"

Joanna grimaced. Her body seemed to hear his words and ached where Lionel had hit her during the struggle. He was stronger, but she caught him off guard. Plus, no one knew of her military background.

"Do you want him back?"

"Now who's wasting time with stupid questions?"

She smirked. "Fair enough. I don't want to keep him. I don't want to harm him further. I need your cooperation, Captain."

"I thought you read the mission files. I won't betray my country, not even for family."

"I know," she said. "I'm not asking you to betray it. I'm not a terrorist or traitor. The ARC will remain in government hands, only better ones."

Becker scoffed.

"I don't care if you believe me. A report is being prepared for Parliament as we speak, as negative as I can make it."

"So much for impartiality."

She smiled. "Afterward, a search will be on for capable hands to hold the ARC's secrets. I have the perfect pair."

"I'm not surprised. Get to my role."

"Yes, Captain. I need you to help me. I need you to discredit Lester, yourself, and the team. Oh, and your girlfriend, as well."

"You're insane. You're threatening my brother, and you think I'm going to hand the ARC over to you?"

"Yes. You can't help it. Now, I know you'll probably try some desperate plan to stop it, and save your brother, and all I can say is, go right ahead." She smiled.

He cursed again.

"You can't really stop me. I just want you to know that. I want you upset, off your game and emotional. You have a choice: fight me, like Lionel did, and suffer, or help me ease control away in a less emotional, less dangerous way."

Becker stared, anger creeping up through every vein in his body.

"Do whatever you like to discredit yourselves: flub a mission, make a major security faux-pas, leave someone important on the other side of an anomaly, just mess up, majorly."

Becker wished he could kill with a simple stare.

"Go on Captain, do whatever it is you think best. I'd hurry though. The report will be delivered very soon." She smiled. "Goodbye, Captain." She walked away.

Becker stood alone, cursing. He felt his mobile chirp and braced himself for another creepy message.

He read the text. "We've been watching. I wish you wore you're comm, though, sweetie."

Becker smiled, and glanced up. It took a while but he finally found the concealed monitor.

He texted, "How long's that been up?"

"A while. Present from me and Connor. Get back here. Luv, U."

Becker closed his phone, smiled, and thanked the good lord for his friends and girlfriend.

A few minutes later, Becker joined Jess, the team, and Lester in his office.

"We're terrible at lip reading, mate, clue us in," said Connor.

"Yes, sweetie. It was clear, though, that it wasn't a fun exchange."

"No, Jess. It was not," said Becker, handing his mobile to Lester.

"She's got your brother," he said solemnly.

Jess gasped, and took Becker's hand.

"I'm alright, Jess. I have to be, for Lionel's sake."

"What do you want do, mate?" asked Matt.

Becker told them all of Joanna's demands.

"Mess up, us?" asked Connor, jokingly.

"Perhaps she confused us with another top facility that almost ruins the future on a nearly daily basis, Connor," said Lester.

They all made uneasy chuckles.

"I'm not letting my brother get hurt."

"No, I didn't think so," said Lester. "I am up for suggestions."

Becker sighed. "So am I."

After an uneasy silence, Jess said, "This negative report she intends to make, she has to be composing it, or have it done, if she plans to submit it soon, right?"

"Yeah, so?" asked Becker.

"So, I'm guessing it's on some technological piece of equipment," Jess said. Then she grinned widely. "You know how I love technological equipment."

Becker looked at her, still confused, but he was getting a feeling, "What's going on it that gorgeous head?"

She smiled.

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine, Inquisition, 1541 Words

"You're getting on my nerves," said Joanna.

"I'm sorry, but this idea of yours is crazy. We're breaking the law," said Pudgy Man.

"Several actually," said Lionel Becker. "Kidnapping, breaking and entering, treason..."

"Treason? No, never, not treason. I'm a loyal subject. I, I , I," stammered Pudgy Man.

"Sit down, and calm yourself," said Joanna.

"This really is a bonehead idea," said Lionel. "I know nothing, so I can't give you information."

"We don't need information, Lionel. Be quiet," snapped Joanna.

Lionel laughed. "You really did act very well, Joanna. I had no idea you were a fighter, let alone a psychopath."

"Please, young man, stop agitating her," whined Pudgy Man.

Lionel laughed. "Your cohort is more upset than your victim."

Joanna frowned. She had underestimated just how pathetic Pudgy man actually was.

"You both should relax," she said, "I just need a few more hours for Lionel's brother to unhinge, make a mistake, and lead the ARC to ruin."

Lionel laughed harder. "You don't know him, at all."

Joanna frowned. "Stay calm," she said to Pudgy Man. "It won't be much longer, and we'll have all the power we could ever want."

The pudgy man nodded. Lionel, however, looked at her with amusement. She tried to pretend that it did not unhinge her slightly. She look calmly at him, sneered, and then left.

"I have a report to send off," she muttered.

She raced home to her computer and quickly read over the final draft of the report. She then hit send, but the fax didn't seem to work. "What's wrong with this? It isn't a good time to malfunction," she muttered. Finally, the fax seemed to work. She sighed in relief when she got a confirmation.

"The end of Lester's ARC, and the start of mine," she said with glee.

Becker paced behind the ADD.

"Sweetie, that's annoying me," said Jess.

"Sorry, how's it going?" asked Becker.

"Perfectly."

"Really?"

"Yes, Becker. It was embarrassingly easy. I'm done."

"Seriously?"

She laughed, hopped off the chair, and kissed him. She then looked over at Matt, Emily, Abby and Connor. "It's your turn."

They nodded.

"We're ready," said Matt.

Becker looked at them, and sighed uneasily.

"I'm trusting you, Matt," he said.

Matt smiled. "I know. I won't let you down."

Becker nodded, and nodded at the others. They each returned his, and they all left Ops.

Becker watched them go.

"I know its hard to not go with them," said Jess softly.

"Incredibly hard," he said. Then he took her hand. She smiled at him.

"Let's do this," he said.

Joanna sat in the break room with the committee, all but the pudgy man.

"I do wish you had joined us for breakfast this morning, Joanna dear," said Gertrude.

"Yes," said Ed. "Jess recommended the most charming little coffee spot."

"The muffins were to die for," said Gertrude.

Lloyd sat silently, glaring at Joanna.

"Anything wrong?" she asked.

"No, sorry," he said. "I always get this way at the end of a job. One of the burdens of leadership I suppose."

Joanna smiled, but inwardly thought, 'I'm in charge of this job, old man, not you.'

Instead, she said, "Nearly done, Lloyd, nearly done."

Ed sighed. "You know what that means: debate."

"Yes, Joanna, dear. Are you still of the opinion that change is warranted in the ARC?"

"I am, Gertrude. More than ever," she said.

Lloyd stared. Ed drank his coffee, and Gertrude smiled.

Becker stormed in, grabbed Joanna and bodily dragged her out of the room.

"Really, Captain, I must protest at this man-handling," she said.

"I'm just following Lester's orders," he said as they entered Ops.

"Yes," said Lester. "I want a word with you."

Jess stood beside him, a thick wad of papers in her hand.

"Light reading, Jess?" asked Joanna.

"You damn well know what she's holding!" yelled Lester. "How dare you come into my establishment under the guise of a fair evaluation, and commit this, this...assassination!"

Joanna smiled. "I see you have a copy of the parliament's report," she said calmly.

"Did the other committee members know of this submission?" asked Lester.

Joanna kept a steady gaze. "Of course."

"You lie very well," said Lloyd, followed by Ed and Gertrude.

"We never even saw this document," he said. "You overstepped your authority, Miss Ulster."

"Did I?" she asked coolly. "I'm sorry you feel that way, however, it's too late. I know for certain, that the document was read this morning in Parliament, by a member of the committee. To denounce it now and state that the two of us acted on our own, would make you appear incompetent Lloyd, as committee chairman."

"You admit that Sherman is in league with you, then?" asked Ed.

"Who's Sherman?" asked Lester.

"Pudgy Man," whispered Jess.

"Ah," said Lester.

"Sherman and I see things the same way," replied Joanna.

"You both abused your power," said Lloyd.

Joanna scoffed. "You're weak, Lloyd. Perhaps you should retire. You too Gertrude, open a tea shop or something, and Ed, you're simply too kind and naïve. None of you are suited for politics."

The committee members looked at each other. "You are a very good actress," said Ed, "I never imagined you this hard."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Captain Becker has made other allegations concerning you, Joanna," said Lloyd

Joanna's gaze narrowed on Becker. "Has he? I really wish you had not done that, Captain," said Joanna.

"Why?" asked Becker.

Joanna said, "you know."

"Are you referring to the welfare of his brother?" asked Gertrude.

Joanna stared coolly. "I have nothing to say, only that it was a staggeringly bad decision on his part."

"Where is Lionel?" asked Becker.

Joanna smiled.

"Jess? Why not read some of Joanna's 'fiction?' Let's see what she thinks of us," said Lester.

"Why bother?" asked Joanna.

"To pass the time," said Lester.

Joanna shrugged. "Fine."

Jess read from the papers in her hand. "The ARC team, while capable, is composed of people who refuse to follow procedure and often act in their own interest. Abby Maitland, a capable animal behaviorist has abused her role as creature care taker. It is a known fact that she kept several prehistoric creatures, government property, home in the past, and even failed to note their very existence."

"Captain Becker, although an excellent soldier has disobeyed orders and procedures in the past to further alliances beneficial to him. Among these, were willful betrayal of an acting ARC director and disobedience of anomaly closure procedure. On two separate occasions he stood by not once, but twice, as Matt Anderson went through an anomaly."

"To save the world," said Lester, "and save Victorian London from a raptor. Interesting, Joanna, that you did not mention the ARC director, Christine Johnson, by name. Were you afraid the minister might react badly? She wasn't his favorite person you know. Actually, you remind me of her."

Joanna narrowed her eyes.

Jess continued. "Matt Anderson cannot be verified to even exist. His documentation is believed to be erroneous, perhaps even fraudulent. Research has suggested that he is in fact, from a future time, sent here to enact his own agenda. Research also indicates that the premier ARC team and the director himself, James Lester, are aware of this, keep his secret and even help further this agenda."

Lester rolled his eyes.

"Connor Temple, is brilliant but far too emotional to be subjective. His experiments and work have had disastrous consequences on more than one occasion. His allegiances are based on emotion and a desire to help humankind but often have the opposite effect. He should be watched carefully or removed."

"Yes, remove the man who created the ADD, the anomaly locking device, and the means to save the future, more than once," said Lester. "Brilliant suggestion, Joanna."

Jess smiled, nervously. "Jessica Parker is nineteen years old. She wears completely inappropriate work attire and is openly in a romantic relationship with the head of security. Though she appears efficient and capable, one must wonder at the wisdom of hiring one so young and inexperienced."

Becker growled.

"Down, Captain," said Lester.

"Emily Merchant is a fugitive from Victorian London. She does not belong in this time and has no CV, no current citizenship or records. She should not be an active member in any standing in the ARC. She does not exist."

"A fugitive, really?" asked Lester.

"Finally, James Lester, is too close to his teams and staff members. He frequently makes decisions based on emotion and sentimentality. Often his judgments go against ARC procedure and rules. He is ultimately the one responsible for everything that occurs inside the ARC, therefore, every mission failure, every accident, and every death resides solely on him. Lester has become drunk with power and regards the ARC as a weapon he alone wields."

Lester scoffed, Becker laughed, and Jess herself had a hard time reading it because of the giggles.

"Preposterous," said Lester.

"Completely," agreed Becker.

Jess stifled a few more giggles.

"Thank you, Miss Parker, for reading it so well," said Joanna. " I believe you all realize that your lives are about to change. Now, why don't you all tidy up my ARC?" suggested Joanna with a sinister smile. "It's over."

End of Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten, Inquisition, 1341 Words, and the Conclusion

"It is," said Lester solemnly. Then he perked up, and said, "Jess, would you please retrieve the other document?"

"What other document?" asked Joanna.

"The one we crafted," said Lloyd, gesturing to Gertrude and Ed, "with Miss Parker's technical help."

Jess blushed. "I didn't do that much."

"We read your document this morning over coffee. You really should have come with us," said Gertrude.

"What do you mean, 'you read my document?' It was password protected in my files."

"Please," scoffed Jess. "It took me less than half a minute to hack into them."

Joanna went pale, while everyone else smiled.

"Miss Parker, would you please read our report for Joanna," asked Lloyd.

Jess read, "We, members of the Parliamentary Special Committee concerning the Anomaly Research Center, do submit the following charges against Committee members Joanna Ulster and Sherman Sckwerm."

"Seriously, that's his name?" asked Becker.

Jess smiled but continued, "The two named members did conspire together to present a report on behalf of the committee. Said report did not reflect the opinions of all members. All members were not privy to the information in said report and it was prepared without their knowledge."

"The members, Gertrude Scann, Ed Kiln, and Lloyd Priddy do not hold the views of the report composed by Ulster and Sckwerm. The three aforementioned committee members have found no evidence of misuse, treason, ineptness or any wrong doing in the ARC, whatsoever. On the contrary, they find the ARC exceptionally maintained."

"Abby Matiland, Jess Parker, Emily Merchant, Connor Temple, Matt Anderson, Captain Becker, and James Lester should all be commended. The jobs these exceptional people do on a daily basis are beyond belief. The committee members believe it would be a gross mistake, possibly irreversible and catastrophic to the country, perhaps the world, to remove any of the ARC staff."

Joanna scoffed. "So, you wrote a belated love note. The damage has been done. It's hard to wipe away a first impression, and I am sure Sherman made quite an impression when he read MY report to Parliament."

Everyone was still and quiet.

Joanna smiled triumphantly.

Then Lloyd spoke. "I'm sure he would have."

Joanna dropped the smiled. "What...he would have?"

Becker and Jess smiled widely as Lester said, "Oh, did we forget to mention that? It seems that Mr. Skwerm stood them up. They're quite put out, by it, incidentally."

Joanna finally looked panicked. "I don't believe you."

"No? That's your right," said Lester.

"Joanna," said Lloyd, calling her attention from Lester, "they didn't receive your report, not until we sent it with ours, as proof of your duplicity."

Joanna went red with fury. "How?"

"I told you I hacked into your files," said Jess. "I also stopped your fax. Did you have trouble sending it, Joanna?"

Joanna turned red.

Jess smiled. "It was fairly easy to intercept the report, but send you a confirmation that it had been received."

"Isn't she brilliant?" asked Becker.

Jess blushed. "Stop it."

"Then Lester contacted us, made us aware of the situation, and Jess sent us a copy of your report. Which we read, over breakfast," said Gertrude.

"An early breakfast," said Ed.

"Then we composed our report and Miss Parker graciously sent it along with your report," said Lloyd, "and we, myself, Gertrude, and Edward, met with the minister and a few key members of Parliament."

Joanna closed her eyes. "No, this isn't true. This isn't happening." Then she opened her eyes, clinging to one last hope. "I still have Lionel," she said, turning to Becker. "Where is your brother?"

Becker fumed, but Jess put a quieting hand on him.

"How valuable is this ARC, to you people?" asked Joanna. "Is it worth an innocent life?"

Becker looked helplessly at Lester.

"Excuse me a moment," said Lester. He spoke into his earpiece, as Joanna looked on puzzled. "Have you any news, Anderson?"

"I do indeed," said Matt, walking into Ops. "Pudgy Man here is not the criminal type."

"Stop calling me that!" cried Sherman.

Matt laughed. "He was as easy to follow as bread crumbs," said Matt.

"Matt?" asked Becker, worry in his eyes.

Matt smiled. "I told you to trust me."

"Hey, big brother," said Lionel, walking in, with Abby trying to apply a bandage to his arm.

Becker smiled and ran over, hugging him.

"Easy! He's got two bruised ribs, at least, a sprained wrist, and maybe a sprained ankle as well," said Abby.

"Funny thing," said Connor, "he refused to let a medic see him. It runs in the family I guess."

Becker laughed. "He'll see a medic, I promise. Thank you," he said to Abby and Connor, who both nodded. Then he turned to Emily and Matt, thanked them, and they nodded too.

"I had to make sure you were alright," said Lionel to Becker.

Becker laughed. "I'm fine, you idiot. You were the one kidnapped!"

"Yeah," said Lionel, looking at Joanna. "I'm embarrassed to say that she took me fairly easy."

Becker laughed. "You are in for some training sessions in the future."

Matt groaned. "Sorry, we brought you back, then," he teased.

"No way, Matt. I'm sick of Pudgy's company."

"My name is Sherman!"

Becker laughed, and turned to Lionel, and hugged him carefully.

"My turn!" cried Jess, running over to lightly hug Lionel and kiss his cheek. "I was so worried."

"I'm alright, Jess," said Lionel, "confused, and not sure why my girlfriend waylaid me."

Lloyd walked up. "Nice to meet you, young man. I was concerned for you. Let me apologize on behalf on the British government. I'm afraid I can't break confidence, however, I can tell you that your brother works to defend national security. I'm sorry you got caught up, briefly in that struggle."

"Wow," said Lionel. "So, I'm still confused."

"Good," said Lloyd, smiling. "Captain, why don't you and Miss Parker escort your brother to medical."

"After you, little brother," said Becker. He followed as Jess led the way, Lionel between them.

"Now," said Lloyd, "about you two."

"I can open an anomaly for them," suggested Connor, smirking.

"Tempting, Mr. Temple," said Lloyd, "But the minister would be put out. He wants a word."

Lester snickered as two of Becker's security escorted Joanna and Pudgy Man away, Lloyd following.

"Well, I hope that is that," said Lester.

"They are privy to a lot of secrets," said Ed. "I'm still a bit worried."

"Indeed, Connor, keep the anomaly option handy," said Lester.

Connor nodded. "It's always handy, Lester."

"Good."

Gertrude laughed. "I guess that wraps up our work here."

"Thank the good Lord," said Lester. "Thank you for your integrity and your support," he told Gertrude and Ed, shaking their hands. "Now, get out."

"That's as friendly as Lester says goodbye," said Abby.

"It's actually a compliment," said Connor. "He's treating you the same as he treats us."

Gertrude laughed. "I want to say goodbye to Jess and the Captain, first."

"Me too," said Ed.

"Yes, do that," said Lester. "Someone have Lionel Becker sign a confidentiality agreement, as well."

Inside medical, Lionel was examined by a medic.

"I don't need a shot," he protested.

"You do. I'm the doctor," said the medic.

A nurse was trying to stitch a wound on his chest. "Hold still."

"I don't really need stitches, either."

"Young man!" yelled the medic. "Good grief, you are his brother," he said, gesturing to Becker. "You're as bad a patient."

Becker smirked.

"Will he be alright?" asked Jess.

The medic smiled. "Compared to what the Captain puts me through, Miss Parker, his treatment is a piece of cake. He'll be fine."

Jess smiled.

Lionel said, "Thanks for your concern Jess. You know, I'm single, now, if you get tired of him."

"Watch it," said Becker.

Lionel smirked.

"Sorry, Lionel, but I'm very happy with him," she said, leaning up and kissing the Captain.

Gertrude and Ed walked in.

"Don't you two do anything but snog?" asked Ed.

Gertrude laughed.

"Typical, he gets kissed, I get stitches and a shot in the bum," said Lionel Becker.

The End.

Author's Note: I'm sick of this story. I had a hard time finishing it. I may write a follow-up, lighter and much, much shorter, about Lionel and a new girlfriend, maybe a friend of Jess'.


End file.
